Blood Bond
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia maybe Peter's only source of help when it comes to his weaponization, by helping him she unknowingly connects them and brings them closer together. How long will the connection last and what effects does it have in the end? Post Reciprocity
1. Molecular Bond

Blood Bond

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and All of Season Three

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? JJ Abrams owns it...not me.

A/N: This is co-authored with Caithrine Glidewell, our last fic Reprecussions together turned out to be a huge success and I want to thank her for going ahead and doing a second one for me. For those who know us, we tend to cover all fields and I will let you know that once again all the fields will be played: tradgedy, romance, sci-fi, supernatural, humor...

Also, it brings new light to Olivia and Peter as without each other they may not survive...it could get what I like to call 'fringy' but I'm sure you'll love it. Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

Olivia opened the door to her apartment to find Walter, he looked scared.

"Walter? What are you doing here? Did Peter or Astrid drive you?"

He shook his head, "can I come in Olivia?"

She let him in and shut the door, Walter sat down the couch and Olivia sat in the chair. "What is it Walter?"

"Its Peter...I'm scared Olivia, about what's happening to him but you can help...he changes with you like the changes can't break past your bond."

* * *

Olivia put up her hands, "stop Walter...I'm confused...start from the beginning."

"Peter touched the machine part on the other side, we both know that but Olivia when he did it weaponized him...he was the one who killed the shapeshifters...I found him murdering one with no remorse but Peter has remorse for everyone even if they don't deserve it. You called Olivia, you called right after he did it and he changed immediately...like you can break that weaponization. You have to help him...he's slowly becoming someone other then my son."

"You're saying that when Peter touched the machine part it turned on his violent nature?"

"Yes," Walter looked at her, "I'm scared Olivia...I'm scared of my own son. I understand why he was driven to find out more about the machine...its changing him."

Olivia looked at him, "but how can I help?"

"Peter's always been connected to you...he told me from the moment you met he felt like he belonged. You changed his mind to come back and when you called...he was Peter again. I think you two are connected...I don't understand it but when you're upset he calms you. Its reciprocal, the bond you two share is different. I think that's why he was able to turn off any emotion towards Fauxlivia when he found out the truth...because his emotions lie with you, he said he had no issue killing her but he needed her to find you...you're driven towards each other, like you need to be together to function properly." Walter sighed, "you can help him Olivia, you can help him turn it off but you need to face the truth that Peter is sorry and he wishes he could take it all back."

Olivia smiled, "I know he does, I told him we can move past it...I understand her now, that it started out as a mission and turned into something more. I don't hate her, I thought I did but I don't because gaining feelings for Peter...I think that will make her a better person in the end."

"But what about Peter?"

"I'll talk to him, I promise Walter."

Walter nodded, "can I get a ride home?"

Olivia smiled and nodded, "come on, you walked didn't you?"

* * *

The next day Olivia found Peter at Massive Dynamic, Nina had called and said Peter had shown up for more tests...wanting to take them. She found herself in a lab similar to the other side, a large tank in the middle with computers.

Peter walked in the room in scrubs and looked at her, "Olivia?"

She touched the tank, "I remember it...it was a lot like this, the experiments Walternate did on me, happened in a lab like this."

"He'll pay for what he did to you Olivia."

Olivia turned to look at him, "now that's not the Peter I know, he wouldn't use force and vengeance to try to settle a score...that makes you like him."

"I'm nothing like him."

She nodded, "but you are...you're killing with no remorse, shapeshifters or not. You're angry and driven to use this weapon and when I look at you...I don't see my Peter anymore. Why Peter, why are you doing this? Why are you becoming like your father?"

He was feet away and it took only seconds for him to pin her to the tank, "I am nothing like him and don't ever call him my father...the man hurt you."

"He's not the one doing it right now," she looked him in the eyes, "Peter...I'm scared...of you."

* * *

Recognition flew across his eyes and he backed up, looking down at his hands as he shook his head. "Olivia?" He looked at her, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, what...how?" She took a step towards him and he backed up, "stay back Olivia, please...I don't want to hurt you."

He left sooner then she could stop him, Olivia went after him and found him in Medical before a cabinet of medications. She knew what he was doing when he grabbed a toxin.

"No, Peter no!" She grabbed his wrist, "no...look at me, Peter look at me please."

"Let me go," he grabbed her wrist and pushed her back, Olivia slammed into the medical cabinet and the glass shattered, so much it cut part of her face. She pushed off and grabbed Peter, wrapping her arm around his neck and gently tightened the arm lock till he fell unconscious...the toxin caught before it could break.

* * *

After Peter was placed in a bed and hooked up to every machine available, Olivia went to find Walter. He was talking with Nina about blood tests, apparently Falcon had hidden the fact of Peter's DNA changes but they were recovered.

Noticing part of the device on the table, no doubt they were trying to test it with Peter...she walked over and looked at it. The device that was glowing, due to the small amount of blood it had in it to use as a DNA sample, shut off when she neared it.

"Its never done that before," Olivia looked up to see Brandon, "back up about two feet."

Olivia did so and the device switched on, she neared it again and it shut off. "Why is it doing that?"

"Doing what?" Nina walked over with Walter, "what's going on?"

Brandon looked at Nina, "we found something...Agent Dunham is like a counterbalance to the machine. Show her."

* * *

Olivia backed up and the device switched on but shut off again when she neared, "why is it doing that?"

"Because Olivia is unique," Walter looked at them, "I suspected something like this but I didn't expect it to be complex. This is why Olivia can make Peter better, his rage and weaponization doesn't surface with her...whether it be her voice, her name or vicinity...the device and Peter's changes see her as a threat so they hide." He looked at Olivia, "I can't understand why he would attack you...Olivia were you afraid when he hurt you?"

"My guard was down."

"Did Peter glimmer as he does when you let it down."

Olivia nodded, "he lit up like the Empire State Building...why does it matter?"

"I'll need some of your blood...I know you have a phobia of needles since your return but it could save Peter."

* * *

Olivia looked away when the needle was placed in her skin, she reminded herself it was for Peter to keep from breaking the tech's arm. As soon as the bandage was on her arm, she was out of the chair in under a second.

She found Walter and Brandon going over blood types and looking in microscopes. Brandon looked at the large screen, it showed a computerized model of DNA...three screens showed. One was labeled 'Olivia' and the other two were labeled 'Peter' and all had DNA strands on them.

"The dominate areas of Peter's DNA are in yellow...the mutation is clearly evident."

Walter nodded, "what is the red on Olivia's."

"Agent Dunham's mutated genes, from the Cortexiphan. If this works, Peter's dominate DNA should return to normal, which is blue on the screen...if the entire DNA strand turns blue we know it works...if it doesn't then we're out of luck."

Olivia walked in, "what are you doing?"

"Its really complex but simply," Brandon looked at her, "we're trying to see if your DNA has any effect on Peter like you have on the machine." He turned back and worked under the microscope, Olivia noticed that the blood introduced to Peter's own began to slowly work like the light box two years before. The genes slowly began turning blue...indicating a change, they were becoming dormant.

"We'll need to give Peter a blood transfusion," Brandon looked at Olivia, "you'll have to donate blood."

An hour later Olivia sat by Peter's bed holding his hand as they began to hook up her donated blood to him. She combed her fingers through his hair and smiled, "you're going to make it Peter."

* * *

Peter woke feeling like he'd been choked, he turned his head to see Olivia sitting beside him holding his hand. Her face had a few cuts on them that looked like they'd been treated.

"Olivia?"

She looked at him and stood up, "Peter...how are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" She sat on the bed and held his hand in hers.

He shook his head, "I remember going to bed last night after you visited. Where am I? What happened to you?" He raised his hand and touched a cut with his finger.

"Good you're awake," Nina walked in and Peter dropped his hand, "well I have to say this is the most unique situation we've had here including the incident with the shapeshifter. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have a hangover...pounding headache and more acute senses."

"That would be from the blood transfusion...it contained high levels of Cortexiphan."

* * *

Peter looked at her, "you pumped me full of blood laced with Cortexiphan?"

"We had to...it was the only thing that helped." Nina sat down in the chair by the bed and looked at both. "We found your behavior changes are due to mutations in your DNA, assumed to be due to the machine part you touched on the other side. Walter explained your dangerous actions and we agree that its made you into a weapon, Brandon believes so you won't turn against it.

"Anyways, Walter believed that Olivia is a barrier for you, she channels most of the changes, preventing them and we figured out its due to the way her Cortexiphan mutated DNA silences the changes. By adding some of her blood to yours...all changes became inactive and the mutations didn't replicate during DNA Replication. We gave you a blood transfusion about four hours ago and our recent scan shows no replication of those changes and the ones that are already existent have been rendered useless.

"We don't know how long the effects will last, if they are long term or short term but if they are short term you're going to have to have regular transfusions to keep this from happening again. After seeing what you nearly did to your self and what you did to Olivia, I'm concerned."

* * *

Peter looked at Olivia, the cuts were fine but the fact he did it and had no memory put so much guilt on him. He was supposed to be protecting her, from what her alternate had to say and from his biological father...instead he hurt her more.

"I'll leave you to talk, call if you need anything."

Nina left and Peter looked at Olivia, reaching up he traced the cuts with his forefinger. "I'm sorry Olivia...you told me we could move past this and I just turn around and hurt you again."

"Its my fault, I ambushed you...I said things to make you react to see if Walter was just exaggerating but he wasn't. You realized what you were doing but tried to kill yourself, reverting back when I tried to stop you...that's how I got these." She motioned to her face, "trying to stop you from killing yourself."

"I never want to hurt you Sweetheart," the endearment slipped but neither said anything. "If anything I want to protect you...now I have to protect you from myself."

* * *

She took his hand from her face and held it, "apparently Walter thinks that due to the fact I'm basically keeping you alive, that we can't leave each other's sides for very long now. I tried to explain to him that with my blood you'll be fine but Walter is Walter.

"I'll try to talk to him...if he'll listen." He touched his head, "could you..." he pointed to the ceiling and Olivia leaned over him...touching the light switch and the lights dimmed. "So this is how you are all the time?"

Olivia shook her head, "just after crossing over...but I have a guy who can help with it. As soon as you're out of here we'll get you back to normal, minus the blood transfusions as you'll need them." She gave a soft chuckle, "you owe me what...six bottles of whiskey now, I've saved your life six times."

"Like you really need the alcohol...you drink like a drunk, the high tolerance isn't good."

Olivia reached over and touched his face, "do you remember anything?"

He looked at her and found her eyes, it was like a flashback hit him...her voice weak and full of fear.

_Peter...I'm scared...of you._

He looked at Olivia and wanting nothing more than to tell her to run as far as she could from him, from what he was becoming but something told him that Olivia would stay no matter the danger to her. Her eyes now said devotion and if he was honest with himself, he felt a strange pull to her now that her blood was running through him and her DNA helping his own. He didn't want to leave her side and he wondered why that was.

"What I remember I never want to relive again." Peter sighed, "why do I hurt those I care about?"

"You help more then you hurt but in those few times, it means your human."

Peter chuckled and looked at her, "I hate to break it to you Sweetheart but I'm not exactly entirely human anymore and neither are you, we have mutated DNA and are linked to things far stranger then we could ever have imagined as children."

"Ass." She let go his hand and stood up, "I have to go...Walter wants my help with something. I'll be back though...to break you out."

* * *

Peter caught her wrist and Olivia turned to him, he pulled her to the bed as he sat up. Olivia looked at him and Peter sighed, "do me one favor in this Olivia."

"Anything."

"If it comes down to it...kill me, I don't want anyone else pulling the trigger."

"No Peter," she shook her head, "we're going to get past this, we're going to fight this...we're doing so well...I won't think about that."

Peter looked at her, "promise me Olivia, if it comes to me dying...promise me you'll do it. I need to know that if it comes down to saving the world or saving me that you'll put everyone before me. I need to know that if I die...you'll be the last thing I see."

Olivia shook her head, "no...I won't, I'm sorry Peter but I won't." She tore her wrist from his hand and left the room in a flash, outside his room she leaned against the wall and wiped at her eyes, trying to prevent tears from falling.

She understood why he asked and deep down she knew if she was going to be killed, she'd want Peter to be the one pulling the trigger. If you're going to die, dying by the hand of someone of someone you love is much better then a stranger because they are the last person you see but she couldn't...she couldn't kill him because he'd become such a part of her. Walter was right, they had a unique bond down to the molecular level and she couldn't function properly without him.

Written by: FringeDivision2008 (FD2008)

* * *

A/N: The next will be written by Caithrine, enjoy...


	2. Them or Us?

Blood Bond

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and All of Season Three

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? JJ Abrams owns it...not me.

* * *

Chapter 2 Song: Weight of the World by Blue October

* * *

The next morning, Peter and Olivia were in her car on their way back to Boston. The air hung just a little heavier between them. Olivia knew that Peter wanted to broach the subject, to make her promise, and Peter knew that Olivia wanted to forget he'd ever asked. He'd put them in a difficult situation, but Peter still believed in his resolve. If it came down to Olivia saving him or saving a couple of universes, even if there were people in either universe that didn't deserve to be saved, he had to convince Olivia that she had to choose them over him.

"Ella and Rachel are coming in next week," Olivia mentioned passively, her voice cracking just a little, "I'm sure they'll want to see you."

Peter sighed, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Them coming or you seeing them?" Olivia almost snapped.

"Me seeing them now," Peter said softly.

"Peter it'll be fine," Olivia assured him, but her voice was still a tad edgy, "With my blood in your system, you'll be perfectly fine."

"But Olivia, we don't know how long that's going to last. These next few weeks are a trial run, and I don't want my first break down to happen at a time when it could hurt Rachel or _Ella_."

"It won't matter. I'll be there."

"And what if that isn't enough? What if I hurt you again?" Peter's voice rose.

"You won't!" Olivia snapped.

"You don't know that!" Peter snapped back, "Which is exactly why I need you to promise me that-"

"Peter, NO!"

"Olivia!"

"Peter we are not talking about this," Olivia stated firmly.

"_Why not?_"

"Because," Olivia shouted and hit the wheel hard and she stopped on the side of the freeway, "Because I can't loose you Peter," Olivia said softly, "I can't loose you again. I've gone through it twice and I don't think I can risk it again. I have to believe that you're going to be okay."

"Olivia," Peter spoke softly, using his voice for when he knew she was hurt.

Olivia took a deep breath and Peter could hear the near sobs in her throat. She wiped her hand under her nose and gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands, "We have to get back. Broyles is going to want a debrief on what happened," She said unemotionally and restarted the car.

* * *

The road the rest of the way to Boston in silence. Peter watched Olivia the whole way, but her eyes never strayed to the passenger seat. She dropped him off at his house an hour later.

He stepped out of the car but stopped before he shut the door, "I'm sorry Olivia," He whispered.

Olivia just nodded and sniffed without looking at him. He shut the door and she started the car. Peter watched as she drove away.

Olivia made it about four blocks before pulling off into and alley. She turned off the car and took a deep shaky breath before she completely broke down.

* * *

Olivia made it back to her apartment and when she walked through the door she saw the light flashing on her answering machine. She hit the speaker button as she walked by then dropped her purse on the couch and shrugged out of her jacket.

"You have two new messages," The robotic voice said, "First message."

"Hey Liv," It was Rachel's voice, "Its me. I just wanted to make sure you or Peter were going to pick me and Ella up at the airport next Thursday. If you guys have to work that's fine. We can get a rental car or a cab or something, just let me know. Oh and we do actually need a way to get in to your apartment this time Liv. Instead of being stuck in the hallway for hours. That'd be great.

"Anyway, I'm excited to see you and Peter. _Finally_ a couple. I don't know what took you so long-" Olivia harshly hit the skip button and Rachel's voice cut off.

"Second message," The robotic female voice recited.

"Olivia, Its Peter," Olivia stiffened, but did not hit the stop button, "Please just listen, I want to explain." Olivia collapse onto the couch staring intently at the machine, "I know I've put you in a difficult place, and I don't want to hurt you anymore. Its just-" Peter's voice paused and she could hear him sigh, "I'm terrified Olivia. Something's not right in me. I need to know that if I'm not me anymore you won't try to protect me. Olivia I know this is a lot to ask, but you are the only one who can do it. We're connected. You're the one who brought us together and you're the only one who can take me apart. Please just try to understand. I… I love you Liv." The message cut off and left Olivia speechless.

She rested her forehead on her clasped hand and contemplated what Peter had said. _You brought us together and you're the only one who can take me apart. _Maybe Peter was right. Olivia was so afraid to admit it to herself, but Peter was unstable. She had to make a choice, to protect Peter or protect the worlds.

_Ella. _The name floated to her. She had to think of Ella. And Rachel. She had to think of her mother on the other side. She had to remember that choosing between her love for Peter and Peter's wishes affected more than just her.

Olivia got up and grabbed her keys off the table, leaving her purse and her jacket and rushing out of the apartment.

* * *

Peter was deep into the paperwork scattered across his desk when he heard a knock on his window. He looked over at it, but it was black the way one can't see through a window at night when a light is shining on it. He got up and shoved the window pane up and stuck his head out the window, looking around.

"Peter," He heard a female voice whisper.

He turned to the sound and strained his eyes just a tad so that he could see in the moonlightless night, "Olivia?" There she was, sitting on the awning above the porch just outside his window.

"Yeah," She whispered, "Can I come in."

Peter looked at her with confusion, but ignored it, "Uh yeah," He stepped back from the window and waited for Olivia to climb through. She stumbled a little bit when she hit the floor but Peter caught her, "What are you doing here?" He asked at a normal volume.

"We need to talk," Olivia said breathlessly, running her hand through her bangs that were falling out of her ponytail.

"You couldn't have come through the front door?" Peter said, gesturing towards the door to his room.

"I didn't want to deal with Walter," Olivia said kind of scrunching her nose, wrapping and arm around her waist as she tried to catch her breath.

Peter just stared at her in awe for a second, "How did you get up here?"

Olivia coughed a laugh, "It wasn't that hard to climb up from the porch."

"Actually that would be _extremely_ difficult," Peter said still staring at her like she had to be crazy.

"FBI Training remember?" Olivia said, finally getting her breath back. She smiled just barely and it warmed Peter's heart, "Anyway, we need to talk." Olivia said walking past him to stand in the center of the room.

"About what?" Peter asked, turning to look at her.

* * *

Olivia's expressions changed, darkened, and she intertwined her fingers, sitting down on Peter's bed, "What you said before, about if it came down to it..."

"Olivia," Peter reproached, "We don't have to talk about this."

"Yes we do Peter," Olivia said, her eyes dark and clouded with fear, "I can't afford to loose you again…"

"I know that Olivia..."

"Listen Peter. I don't want to loose you again, but after I got your message… I was thinking… I realized, this doesn't just come down to how much I need you. I have to think about everything that it means. I have to think about Rachel, my mother on the other side, _Ella_. This is so far beyond us now."

Peter took two steps towards the bed, "What are you saying Olivia?"

"I'm saying that," Olivia stopped taking a deep breath and stood, looking into Peter's eyes, "As much as I don't want to, I'll do it. If it comes down to you or them, I'll make the decision that I think is best." Peter opened his mouth but Olivia stopped him, "That's the best I can promise Peter. Please don't ask me again."

Peter looked down at her eyes and took her in his arms. She relaxed into him, letting his ever-present blanket of safety lay over her.

Chapter By: Caithrine

* * *

A/N: Next is a little fun, Olivia and Peter go out for a date/drinks and end up getting in a bar fight. Also, Olivia reveals her favorite book and we get a glimpse of girl time between Astrid and Olivia as they go shopping together.


	3. Redeeming the First Date

Blood Bond

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and All of Season Three

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? JJ Abrams owns it...not me.

* * *

Chapter 3 Song: Redeeming Love by Amy Stroup

* * *

Olivia got back home and relaxed with a glass of wine, she decided to go through her bag as it hadn't been cleaned out since she started working again and it would help.

Going through the files, she came across one that she knew all too well what it was...it was the file of the entries from her alternate...she had made copies without Astrid or Broyles knowing because she wanted to read them entirely without being watched.

She wondered what was written, her alternate had at least two hundred pages and she only read part of it. She found the code after only fifty so she didn't read the rest.

Spreading out the papers across her coffee table, Olivia began to go through them into the early hours of the morning. Some made her want to scream and others had her highlighting passages.

* * *

Picking up one page, Olivia read it and found herself surprised at what it held...her alternate didn't talk about Peter but the fate of the worlds, what would be in the future. It was personal, having to do with more then destruction but instead the fate of her...the woman reading the paragraph.

**'I fear for both worlds, not of the looming disaster to come or the help that PB can give...instead I fear for them because our war is more personal...we're warring with love. I see how PB looks at me, believing I am the OD from this side and I find myself starring into the eyes of a man who would kill for her.**

**'If PB ever discovered the truth and this world's OD was still in ours, I fear that neither world would survive as he would tear them apart to get her back. Looking at him this evening I asked what he treasured most, what object and the first words out of his mouth were just three letters as he replies 'you' and I find myself unable to think for moments.**

**'The look in his eyes was sincere and I watched him stare at me with intensity as if waiting for a reply, he asked what mine was...what I treasured most and I found myself unable to answer as to tell him would reveal who I was so I excused myself and he let me go...how I can I say what I treasure most is my world...when she would answer anything but?**

**'She or her body must return before I am exposed or both our worlds will suffer for nothing on either side is more important, more precious and coveted more to PB then that of OD...our worlds may not survive if their bond is destroyed.'**

* * *

Olivia noticed the date...it was two days before her arrival back. She searched for the last entry and found it eerie as it seemed her alternate's cover was about to be blown...it would have by mere hours.

**'The look on PB's face when he told me something today makes me wonder if he's not slowly uncovering the truth. He said 'I belong with you' and I stared at him as if shocked he would say it, I shouldn't have but I have slowly lost myself in this world and in him that I was just myself at that moment and to have him say it...I could not think.**

**'He wrote it off quickly as the day's tiring case, saying I needed sleep. We curled up together and watched a comedy TV show about children and parents. He told me on commercial not to freak but he imagined that crazy life...a job, children and a loving marriage. I asked what he meant and he explained the life he dreamed of.**

**'I find myself amazed that a man can dream of such things in such depth. He said he wanted a strong marriage that had fights and loving times. Children, daughters especially with blond hair and green eyes...ones that held no fear and gave him heart attacks every time he turned around. A house with a guesthouse so WB could live with them but still give them privacy.**

**'PB is a man who has thought of a life and has found the woman he loves, he'll want no other as I've seen his eyes and he sees OD as his entire world. I can't imagine what will happen when his world falls and she's not there anymore...he could become murderous or suicidal, but in the end his only source of stability is her.'**

Olivia stared at that passage and one line kept coming back to her over and over again.

_I can't imagine what will happen when his world falls and she's not there anymore...he could become murderous or suicidal, but in the end his only source of stability is her._

* * *

Monday she entered the lab to find Peter and Walter going over equations on blackboards as well as Astrid working on a Chemistry set. They had decided to separate for the weekend to see how things went and things seemed to be going well with Peter.

"Having fun?" Olivia walked in as Walter was lecturing on something, Peter was rolling his eyes and looked at her...his look screamed 'help' as loud as his voice would. She couldn't help but smile and let a soft chuckle go.

Peter capped his marker, "apparently Walter is trying to find the mistake for Massive Dynamic's Propulsion Lab...their hydrogen-based fuel system isn't exactly working right."

"Found anything yet?" She leaned against the counter, "or are we still in the 'they're imbeciles' stage?"

Peter leaned against the counter opposite of her, "we're past that...now he's thinking that they shouldn't exist in any universe...his words not mine." He smiled, "what's got that smile on your face today?"

"Trivia Night."

Peter's eyebrow rose, "Trivia Night...what's that?"

Olivia pulled a small piece of paper from her bag and handed it to him, he found it was a flyer for Trivia Night at O'Malley's Pub in Brighton. "Pick you up at seven?"

"You and me against a bunch of drunks? Now how is that fair, I have an IQ that rivals even the most genius of scientists and you have a memory that makes a computer look bad plus I'd bet that you could drink half the people at that bar under the table and still come up sober enough for a line test...so how is that fair?"

She smiled, "so I'll pick you up at seven?"

"No, I'll come over and we can walk...from the address it says its a five minute walk from your apartment. It doesn't make sense for you to come pick me up and then drive back again but yes be ready by seven."

Olivia nodded and opened her bag, pulling out her book. "This is my favorite book, don't ask me why because if you read it you'll know...you probably already have. I want you to have it, I have another copy."

Peter took the book and looked at it, "its a first edition...do you know how much this is worth?"

"I better not find it at Markham's when I go to buy my next batch of books...he sales them to me half of asking price, I think he's afraid of my gun." She smiled and turned, walking to her office.

"He'd have to kill me to get it first."

She smiled and looked at him as she disappeared, Peter turned to find Walter smiling as well as Astrid.

"A date?" Walter smiled and Peter rolled his eyes, placing the book aside before picking up the marker and began undoing the issues of his equation. "Oh come now Peter, the fact Olivia asked you to get drinks means you're making progress."

"I don't want to talk about this Walter."

* * *

Astrid was the one to slip away and head to Olivia's office, she knocked and entered before closing the door. "Hey, I know its none of my business but do you want to get out of here early today and go shopping?" Olivia's look made her backtrack, "I mean I know you and Peter are going to get drinks and its probably none of my business but I thought you'd like to surprise him with something other then jeans and a black shirt like last time."

Olivia bit her lip for a second before looking at the agent who had become a friend, "yeah, say two?"

"Yeah, I'll let Peter know that I have somewhere I have to be and he'll take Walter."

"Okay sounds good."

* * *

That's how Olivia ended up in Macy's Department Store in the mall, Astrid with her as they looked for something to wear that night.

"So dress or jeans?" Olivia looked at Astrid, "I mean its a bar so there will be drunks but I want to surprise him."

Astrid smiled and pulled her to the dress section, "stay right here and wait, I'll find some things and you have to try them on."

Olivia waited and watched her friend flip through things as well as sizes before coming back with seven dresses...thankfully all were dark blue, brown or black.

"Here try these on and come out after each one."

Four dresses in, Olivia stopped and looked at the one she was wearing...it was perfect but not for drinks so she walked outside and Astrid gasped. "I'm buying this one for later...I think we may have to have the AED on hand when he sees it."

"No we'll need the AED, Walter's shock therapy and adrenaline...his heart will stop."

Olivia smiled and hurried back in, eventually they found none of the dresses were right for the date so Olivia kept the one she planned on buying and they headed off to blouses.

Eventually they found it, Olivia had decided to wear the jeans she intended to wear on the date so that they could judge if they went with blouses. They found one and although black, Astrid liked its design and the fact it gave a glimpse of Olivia's back.

"I think you're going to have to arrest me," Astrid looked at her, "because I helped you pick it out and Peter may die at the sight of you."

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror and nodded, "I may have to arrest myself, I like it."

* * *

Olivia went home and got ready by taking a bath and washing her hair, she blow dried it and let it hang long like she knew Peter liked it. Getting dressed in her new top, jeans and boots...she looked at herself in the mirror as she put on her make up...just a touch so it didn't look like she had any on and put on earrings.

A knock came on her door and she smiled, grabbing her coat and headed to the front door. Opening it, she found Peter waiting against the opposite wall, he stood when she opened the door.

"Give me one moment to grab my phone and keys, no gun?"

"Oh defiantly your gun, but ankle holster."

Olivia nodded, waving him in. "Come in, it'll only be a moment."

She got her keys and phone and gun from the bedroom, putting her foot on the coffee table she strapped the ankle holster on before checking her gun and placed it in it, pulling her pants over it.

"Ready to go?" She smiled and Peter nodded, "okay lets go."

* * *

She locked her front door and they began the five minute walk that was actually ten minutes away but neither minded. "You look beautiful...not what I expected, us tonight going to a bar as our last date ended before it began...you ran out if I remember right."

She looked at him, "good or bad?"

He chuckled and reached over, taking her hand and entwined their fingers. "Defiantly good, it allowed me a glimpse of my Olivia, the one that I rarely see."

Olivia smiled, "good because you'll get more glimpses soon and I'll blow your whole belief about me wide open."

"I highly doubt that...but I'm willing to see."

* * *

Getting the bar, they sat down and Olivia looked at Peter. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back...you know what I order."

Peter smiled and turned to watch her go, he turned back and signaled to the barkeep. "What can I get you handsome?"

Peter turned to see a woman standing beside him. Had it been another time and place, when he wasn't with Olivia or saw her as the most beautiful creature to ever walk any world or universe, he'd have called the woman beside him beautiful and tried to have taken her back to his place. The very thought of that made him repulsed...the thought of being with anyone other than Olivia made him want to shower.

"I'm fine thanks," he looked at the barkeep, "Red Russian, two shot glasses and a bottle of your best whiskey."

"This guy bothering you?" Peter turned to find a big bulky man who was twice his size, he put his arm around the woman. "Are you bothering her?"

"No, I was just ordering a drink...she came over and talked to me."

* * *

Olivia stood in the bathroom washing her hands when she felt like she had been slapped across the face hard, placing her hand on her cheek she realized it had to be Peter. They'd found over the weekend that they could feel things that the other felt.

She left the bathroom and walked outside, groaning at the sight before her. None of her dates ever went according to plan with Peter...first because she found out he was from another universe and their second because he was in a bar fight.

It took her a moment to see Peter was trying to stop it, he wasn't even fighting back and it made her realize he was doing one of two things, 1) not trying to make it worse and 2) not allowing the weaponization to take over.

Her instinct to protect Peter kicked in, for the first time in her life she felt a murderous part of her rise to the surface. It had to be her connection to Peter, the need to protect him despite her FBI status.

* * *

Walking over, she shouted at the guy. "Hey!" The man turned, he chuckled at the sight of her.

"Olivia stay out of this." Peter looked at her and she gave him her glare that said 'watch me' before turning to the guy. She heard Peter's whisper as if he knew what she would do. "Oh shit."

"What do you want...this your guy?" He laughed, "he was hitting on my girl...you need to find a lease for him."

Olivia looked at Peter and he shook his head, "I don't think he was."

"So are you calling me a liar?" He looked at her, "listen bitch I don't need you to tell me what I saw. Take your guy and get out before I knock some sense into you."

"Don't touch her." Peter's rage flew and he was pushing Olivia behind him in a second.

"So you want a piece of me." The man went to punch Peter but Olivia got him first, one punch and he was on the ground...his girlfriend gasping.

Peter shook his head, "I may have forgotten to mention you don't want take her on."

"Hey blondie!" Olivia turned to see several guys walking over, they began to throw punched in her direction but she dodged them as Peter got hit a few times, eventually he began to throw punches as well.

Four hits, all single blows in each guy, and Olivia had knocked them all out. Peter looked at her and found it amazing she didn't have a scratch or bruise on her...she didn't even look like she had been in a fight...he however was looking like Gene...covered in black spots.

"Alright," Devon O'Malley came from his office, "you bunch are 86ed...don't come back or I'll call the cops."

Olivia didn't say she was a cop/FBI agent and let it go. "We should go, sorry about tonight."

Olivia chuckled and Peter's statement and touched his cheek, "you need ice, we'll go back to my apartment and I'll place an ice pack on it."

* * *

Peter ended up on Olivia's couch as she pressed an ice pack to his face. "Ahh..."

"Sorry," she looked at him, "how are you besides the shiner?"

"I'm good...my ego was wounded by the fact you took out five men who were twice your size with one punch but I'm alive." He smiled at her and removed the ice pack, "how the hell did you knock out five guys without breaking a sweat or getting doused in beer?"

She chuckled, "I'm FBI...simple evasion techniques plus they were drunk, their swings were lousy." Olivia smiled, "this wasn't how I imagined the night going...I thought we'd have fun and have a drink."

He nodded, "you have whiskey and I'm sure you have a deck of cards...question is, what do you have to gamble with?"

"Ella left her penny bank...has about ten dollars in pennies, will that do?"

* * *

They sat down at the kitchen table with shot glasses and whiskey, Peter dealt the cards while Olivia poured their drinks. Two games in they were laughing and having fun, soft music playing in the background.

"Okay so I wake up to this insane noise and what do I find, Walter with his pants down about ready to shove a large ass needle into his ass." Peter looked at her, "I'm thinking 'I must be dreaming' but I was wake."

Olivia laughed, "okay not as bad as one time over there...for two weeks I was myself but still pretending to be her. Now Charlie is the same but there's this guy Lincoln, major pain in the ass and genius IQ...kind of like you but more stable. So its his birthday and we're having a party, well they're drunk and I caught a ride with Charlie so we're all sleeping at Lincoln's apartment. She doesn't drink so I can't drink.

"I wake up to this noise that sounds like someone is dying, my first instinct is to find out what is going on. I go towards the sound and find the bathroom door cracked...one is vomiting in the toilet and the other in the tub. Charlie looks up at me and says 'be glad you don't drink Liv, you'd never hold the whiskey' and Lincoln just groans. All I'm thinking is..."

"You could hold it better then them, that must have been quite a sight to see...two guys in a bathroom puking their guts out in the tub and sink. Must have been one of the better moments."

Olivia nodded, "it was even if it didn't sound that way...you going to fold or not?"

"I don't need to fold, you will however."

* * *

She smiled and stretched her legs out, they landed on his lap. "Freaky memory remember, I remember numbers and can count cards."

"Oh that's just cheating."

"That's the price of playing with me." She looked at his phone as it rang, "probably Walter, are you going to answer it?"

"Yeah, if I don't he'll question what happened when I come in." He put his cards together and placed them in his pocket before taking his phone. "So you don't cheat."

Olivia rolled her eyes and watched as he walked to the kitchen window, allowing her head to move to side to admire his rear as he walked away.

"Yes Walter," Peter turned to find her smiling, "no we're not at the bar...we got into a fight. No not Olivia and me, well we got in a fight but not with each other...we got into a bar fight. No Olivia's fine, doesn't even look like she was in a fight but I got a black eye. We're uh, sharing stories over whiskey and cards...alright, no I'll be home around one...I'm not talking about that Walter...bye." He hung up and shook his head, "my father..."

"Let me guess...he asked about sex?"

Peter pointed, "more specifically if I had condoms or if he needed to bring me some."

Olivia began laughing as he did, Peter sat down. "Oh Walter will always be Walter. He's much more better of the two."

"Yeah he is, so are you ready to fold?" He pulled out his cards and she pushed all her pennies in, "whoa...you're all in, that confident are we?"

She nodded, "if I win, which I will, you owe me a kiss goodnight."

"Oh you'd have gotten that anyways," he pushed his in and looked at her, "if I win...you have to wear your hair down tomorrow."

"I'd have done it anyways," she laid down her hand and Peter groaned, her full house beat his straight. "I told you."

"Two out of three, you're cheating technically by your ability to count cards."

* * *

Peter left around midnight instead of one, Olivia walked him to the door and smiled. "I had fun tonight...even if it wasn't what we planned."

"It was perfectly us," he placed a hand on her cheek, "just me and you...getting to know each other. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed her, Olivia smiled as they parted. "I love you baby...try to get some sleep."

She nodded and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Closing the door, Olivia couldn't help but let a grin cross her face, she had the urge for the first time in her life to do a happy dance but the agent in her refrained. Instead she got ready for bed and pulled on Peter's MIT shirt before snuggling under the covers and let herself dream of happiness instead of danger or being on the other side.

Written by: FD2008

* * *

A/N: Cute fluffy scenes between them and also a glimpse into the bond they share...


	4. Hanging On

Blood Bond

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and All of Season Three

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? JJ Abrams owns it...not me.

* * *

Chapter 4 Song: Never Say Never by The Fray

* * *

The next morning Olivia pulled her hair into a tight bun just to spite Peter. She smiled a little to herself as she snapped the hair tie around it.

When Olivia walked into the lab Peter and Walter were already there as she had suspected. Peter looked up at the sound of the door and saw Olivia. He jogged over to her and met her at the top of the stairs, standing a little closer than he usually would have.

He frowned, "You pulled your hair back."

"I didn't loose," she said mockingly.

"No, you cheated though."

"Sweetheart," Olivia whispered throwing the nickname she hated back at him, "You can't count cards in poker. It only works in Blackjack."

"You still cheated," he said, reaching back and felt for the rubber band in her hair.

Olivia gave a breathy laugh with a small rare smile, "If your trying to do that thing they do in movies where you pull out the hair tie and my hair falls sexily around my face, its not going to work. It took like four rubber bands to hold it up."

Peter smiled, "Doesn't mean I can't have fun trying," Peter leaned in for a kiss, but Olivia put a finger between them to stop him.

"Peter don't," she whispered.

"Why?" Peter said, pulling back in surprise.

Olivia's eyes flitted to the side then back, "I don't want to do this in front of Walter. If we do we'll never hear the end of it."

"Fair," Peter whispered, dropping his hand from her hair.

* * *

Olivia stepped around Peter and made her way down the steps, "How's it going?"

"Oh fabulous!" Walter enthused, "I have perfected my serum. The one that Peter took, it should be safe for me to consume now!"

"Please test it on a lab rat first Walter," Astrid's voice came from behind him. Olivia looked up to see her carrying in a stack of boxes.

"What are those?" Olivia asked.

"All of the files from the cases Fauxlivia worked. Evidence finally released them to us for you to look over," Astrid said, dropping the boxes onto the floor. Olivia walked over and took the lid off of the top box and pulled out a file, "Oh," Astrid began again, and Olivia looked up at her, "And Broyles says you and Peter have to go in for a debrief of _New York _today."

"Sure, Peter and I will get in to the federal building as soon as we can." Olivia said, looking back at the case file.

"Actually Liv, I have an appointment at Massive Dynamic at one. We should probably go now."

"Oh, okay," Olivia said, and walked over to Peter, leaving the file on top of the boxes.

* * *

They got to the federal building twenty minutes later. Neither of their debriefs took very long since they both had close to the same story forgiving for Peter's memory loss. Afterwards though, Broyles asked both of them, back into his office.

Olivia came in and stood with her hands clasped at her waist in a stance of respect. Peter stood just behind her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Why don't you both sit down?" Broyles said, straightening his tie and lowering himself into his chair. Olivia and Peter took the chairs on the other side of his desk, "Needless to say, I found some of the things that occurred in New York to be…alarming. Nina also informed me that Dr. Bishop told her Peter was the one who killed the shapeshifters."

"Yes sir," Olivia responded, but Peter sat in silence.

Broyles turned his gaze to Peter, "Why?"

"I wanted answers and I had reason to believe that the shape shifter's data disks would hold what I was looking for," Peter said unemotionally.

"Answers on what?" Broyles asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Why incidents like the occurrence in New York are happening to me. Why I've changed."

* * *

Broyles nodded and sat back in his chair. He breathed heavily, "Peter, I have discussed these thing with Nina and with your father and we have agreed that it would be best to pull you out of the field..."

"What?" Peter snapped.

"Just until we know what is..."

"No, you can't. Olivia needs me," Peter objected. Olivia was slightly dumbfounded but she didn't speak.

"Peter, the decision has been made. You can help Olivia just fine from the lab," Broyles said assertively.

"Who's going to watch Walter in the field?" Peter asked harshly, one last attempt to get the verdict overturned.

"Agent Farnsworth can handle him fine. That is my final answer. No more excuses no more questions, you are being pulled out of the field until further notice."

Peter took a deep breath and collapsed against the back of his chair, "Fine," he whispered.

The room fell quiet and Olivia was the first to break the silence, "It's a four hour drive to New York. We should get going."

Peter nodded and they stood up. They left without another word from Broyles.

* * *

The beginning of the drive was quiet, with Peter simply staring out the window.

"He can't do this," He said shaking his head.

Olivia didn't want to have to get in the middle of it but she knew she had to have this conversation with Peter, "You know, maybe he's right."

Peter looked at her, "You're agreeing with him?"

"I'm just saying that maybe right now its not the best idea..."

"Olivia, I need to be in the field. No one else can understand the way Walter speaks, and you get reckless in the field. Who's going to be there to watch your back when you do something stupid."

"Peter, I know this is hard, but we don't really know how all this is effecting you, or how it will affect you. And the worst place for you to be when the weaponization starts to come through again, worse than with me, worse than with Ella, is in the field," she paused for a breath, "Maybe we should go up to New York and get these test results and if they turn out good, I'll talk to Broyles. Okay?"

Peter didn't say anything and Olivia glanced over at him. She took a hand off the wheel and rubbed his shoulder and he seemed to relax. They pulled up to a stoplight.

"Hey," Olivia said softly, and Peter looked at her. She leaned over and kissed him gently. Peter smiled, "We're gonna make it through this, together. We kind of have to."

* * *

The rest of the drive was smooth and quiet. Three and a half hours later Olivia was standing in front of a computer in Brandon's lab once again, looking at the strands of Peter's DNA.

"What is the red?" Olivia asked, pointing to the screen.

Brandon turned around to look at the screen with her, "The red is where the Cortexiphan has begun to bond with his DNA, the way it is already bonded to yours."

"Could that be dangerous for him?" Olivia asked.

"No, it could be different, though we don't know how. Cortexiphan has never been administered to an adult before. The good mews is that there is virtually no yellow on his DNA, meaning that the rate of the return of the weapon mutation is very slow. If the Cortexiphan continues to bond to his DNA the way it is, he may only need to go through the transfusion procedure a few more times before his body can cancel out the mutation by itself."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you Brandon."

"Yup," he said chipperly and returned to his work.

* * *

The next afternoon, Olivia drove to the airport in Boston to pick up Rachel and Ella. They hugged and kissed as she met them on the platform then made their way back to Olivia's apartment.

"Wow, Liv, you've really cleaned up," Rachel said in surprise.

"Yeah, I've been… cleansing my life lately. I've gotten rid of a lot," she said, hoping her sister didn't notice the underlying tone in her voice.

"So, let's stop skirting around it and talk about what we really want to hear. You and Peter? You're dating…"

"Yeah, Aunt Liv! Tell us about Uncle Peter!" Ella said, hopping onto the couch.

"Well, there's not really a me and Peter. I mean we've been going out, but we're not really together," Olivia said.

Rachel looked confused, "What happened to three months ago when Walter could not stop talking about you guys when Ella called?"

"Um… Peter and I had a… falling out. I was really angry at him for awhile," Olivia said, trying to find a way to put the situation without going into classified information.

"Oh Liv, what happened?" Rachel asked, sounding empathetic.

"He um… cheated on me," Olivia said, It was the best she could come up with, although she wasn't sure if it counted as cheating when he was just sleeping with another version of her.

"You're joking," Rachel gasped.

"He wouldn't. Uncle Peter's not like that!" Ella argued.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Olivia said softly, "What matters is that we're past it now. He's coming over for dinner tonight to see you and Ella."

"Yay!" Ella shouted.

"Yes, yay! Now go do your homework. You didn't do any of it on the plane like you said you would," Rachel said.

"Yes I did!" Ella contested.

"Yeah? Like what? One problem? Go."

Ella pouted but went into the guest room to get her backpack and set her books out on the kitchen table.

Rachel and Olivia smiled at each other. She couldn't wait for Peter to come over. To just have a normal family night.

Written by: Caithrine

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will have you in tears so grab some tissues ahead of time


	5. My Only Regret

Blood Bond

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and All of Season Three

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? JJ Abrams owns it...not me.

* * *

Chapter 5 Song: Savin' Me by Nickelback

* * *

Olivia sat curled up on the couch when she heard laughter, she looked up to see Ella running with Peter behind her. He picked her up and twirled her in the air, she giggled when he kissed her cheek.

"Uncle Peter you cheated."

"Cheated, really?" He looked at her and walked over to the couch, handing her off to Olivia. "If I did then you have to report it to the FBI agent beside you so she can arrest me."

Ella looked at Olivia, "he cheated, he peeked to see where I was hiding."

"Well since its against the rules to cheat, I'm sorry Mr. Bishop but you're now sentenced to dinner preparation...go relieve Rachel and perform your community service."

Peter chuckled and leaned down, kissing her. "Of course Agent Dunham."

"Eww...do you have to kiss, its gross."

Peter chuckled and kissed Ella's cheek twice, "no I can kiss you."

"Stick to kissing Aunt Liv, no kisses for me." Ella wiped at her face and curled into Olivia, who just watched Peter go.

* * *

Midway through supper and conversation Olivia noticed Peter looking at Ella as she talked, she smiled thinking about how one day they'd have their own children and he'd be attentive to them like he was with Ella.

"Uncle Peter...Miss Keller said that I could enter the science fair but I don't know what to do it on. Do you know?" Peter just stared at her and Olivia noticed this, "Uncle Peter?"

"Peter?" Olivia looked at him and he looked at her, his eyes told her something was up. "Peter?"

He stood up and left without a word, Rachel looked at her. "Is he alright?"

"Stay here and don't let Ella leave the kitchen...I mean it Rachel." Olivia stood and went after Peter, he was pulling on his coat by the door. "Peter?" He still didn't reply and she touched him arm only to shoved into the wall hard.

"Stop, Peter stop!" Rachel's voice carried and Olivia knew what was going on.

"NO, Rachel get back...get back now." She looked at her sister, "stay back please." She looked at Peter and eyed him. "Peter its Olivia...its me, you're hurting me."

He eyed her, "you've stopped me...no more." He put a hand on her throat and she tried to move.

"Peter...I'm scared...of you." The line came back to her, knowing it was her only shot before he killed her.

Recognition flew into his eyes and he backed down, "Olivia?"

She nodded, "Peter please...you're scaring Ella and Rachel."

He backed up and she shook her head at him, "Olivia...you have to, you have to..."

* * *

Olivia stopped his sentence by decking him, he fell to the ground but she caught him and gently laid him down. She looked at Rachel, "there's a bag under the kitchen sink, black...bring it to me."

"Olivia? Why did...what happened?"

"Bring me the bag Rachel." Rachel hurried and brought the bag, Olivia took it and looked at Rachel. "Help me get him into the bedroom."

She managed with Rachel's help to get Peter's arm over her shoulder and they took him to the bedroom. Olivia laid him on the bed and quickly rolled up his sleeve, opening the black bag.

She pulled out a bag of donate blood as well as an IV, needle and disinfectant wipes. Cleaning Peter's arm she put a tourniquet on his arm and inserted the needle before tapping the IV down and hung the blood bag on the headboard.

* * *

Picking up her phone she called Nina Sharp, "its Olivia, Code Yellow...he's being infused at the moment but it was violent. I thought you said it would last in two week intervals...its only been a week." Olivia stood and ran a hand through her hair, "no Nina you...he nearly killed me. Yes, hand to my throat about ready to choke the life from me in front of my sister and niece. I understand, I'll be waiting...thank you." She hung up and turned back to the bed where Peter laid.

"Peter's not violent," Olivia turned to see Rachel leaning against the door arms folded. "He's kind and gentle...fatherly with Ella, I can't understand why he would do this. He was...himself two hours ago...what changed?"

"I don't know but as much as I want to tell you I can't." Olivia crossed to Rachel and hugged her, Rachel held on. "I'm loosing him Rachel, he's slowly slipping from my grip and we've only been together two weeks. I can't loose him without a life time and children."

Rachel pulled back and looked at Olivia, "Peter loves you Olivia and what I saw...that wasn't Peter...because he'd never hurt you. I may not understand what's going on or can't know but I know one thing, Peter Bishop thinks of you as his world...the look in his eyes tells me he'd do anything for you. He loves you too much."

Olivia nodded and wiped her faced free of tears, going back to Peter. She sat on the bed and looked at him, starring at the man she loved. "I'm here Peter, we're going to fight this."

* * *

He woke after Olivia and Rachel put Ella to bed, assuring the little girl that Uncle Peter would be fine the next day...he was just sick. Olivia was entering the bedroom with a cup of coffee and her book when she heard Peter moan.

Placing the coffee down, she sat on the bed and touched his arm. "Peter? Peter its Olivia, can you hear me baby?"

He opened his eyes and looked at Olivia, she looked at him with concerning eyes. "Liv...I remember making dinner then nothing...what did I do?"

She smiled and shook her head, "it doesn't matter, I gave you a transfusion and no one was hurt, Ella didn't see anything and was in another room. Nina wants to admit you to Massive Dynamic for testing...the flight took off two hours ago right after I called. They're sending a private ambulance to pick you up and take you to the heliport. I'll be there tomorrow after I take Ella and Rachel to the airport."

Peter took Olivia's hand, "I love you...I'm sorry for whatever I did."

Olivia nodded, "we're going to get through this Peter...we're going to have that life you told her about. Crazy and hectic marriage, daughters that give you heart attacks...we're going to have that but I need you to fight this."

She knew he'd almost given up...enjoying life as much as possible before the inevitable came. He'd been removed from field duty temporarily and now it'd be permanent. He'd hurt her so much and endangered everything he cared about that he felt helpless.

"I wish it was true but Olivia you have to face the facts...you're always the one looking at fact not fiction...things are spiraling out of control, its not working and we both know it. Its like cancer, spreading and the blood is like chemo...it works for a little while before it becomes ineffective." He sat up and looked at her, placing a hand on her cheek, "I want so much for that but I can feel it Sweetheart...I don't remember my actions but I can feel it. One day you're going to wake up and I won't be me anymore." Pulling her down, he placed his forehead against hers. "I know how hard it is...I can feel it now, the pain you feel but I need you to prepare yourself for the day you have to take the shot. I need to know there won't be any hesitation, I need to know that my Olivia is strong enough to put the worlds before me. We may not have a future but Ella has one and other children do...we have to protect the world for them."

"I can't," she began to sob for the first time, "I can't loose you..."

He shook his head and kissed her forehead, "you never will, I'll always be a part of you."

"I love you Peter," she placed both her hands on his face, "we're meant to be together...down to the molecular level. I love you too much to even think of killing you, of living without you."

They both knew at that moment that the bond had pulled them to a point that living without the other would be hell...if it was even possible.

"Baby," Peter took her hands and kissed her palms, "you know the truth...look me in the eye and tell me you don't know that everything we dreamed about was gone even before we dreamed it. Tell me you don't know that we'll never have that life. Tell me that you'd rather give up two worlds then kill me."

"I can't."

"Because that's who you are...you're the guardian, a warrior and a soldier to protect. That's what I love most about you Olivia Dunham, you'd rather suffer yourself then let others suffer."

* * *

A knock drew them as well as Rachel's voice from the door, "there are some paramedics here."

Olivia wiped her eyes and steeled herself before kissing Peter lightly and left to go greet the paramedics.

"Ma'am, I'm Dr. James Lore from Massive Dynamic." The man looked at her, "Miss Sharp sent me to monitor Peter on the way. Is he awake or still unconscious?"

Olivia pointed over her shoulder, "he just woke up, you're welcome to check him before you leave...I have to stay here."

"Nonsense," Rachel shook her head, "no, you'll go with Peter...I'll call a cab to take us to the airport. He needs you Liv, no you're going and that's final."

* * *

For safety they gave Peter a sedative before they left so he'd be unconscious the entire ride to the heliport and the flight to Massive Dynamic. Olivia held his hand the entire time, talking with Lore about what happened.

"Is it possible the Cortexiphan is masking the weaponization...its not showing up because its being masked?"

Lore nodded, "its possible, we'll have to do a few detailed tests to make sure...Agent Dunham you must understand that Peter's progression rate is actually speeding up. I can't say for certain until we finish the tests but I estimate he has two months at most."

Olivia looked at Peter and combed his hair back, "two months...I can't accept that, I can't accept two months."

"You'll need to because that's at the long end scale...it could be days or even weeks. Its best we put him in a permanent coma like most of our other patients are."

She shook her head, "no...we're going to fight this till we can't any longer. Peter's given up hope, because no one has hope for this...I have to have hope because as long as he has that hope there's a chance. It maybe small but at least he has a reason to fight, you don't know him...for Peter not to fight is like a rabbit sitting in a field allowing a snake to bite it...its unheard of." She looked at Peter and smiled, "we're going to fight this."

* * *

Olivia waited by Peter's bedside for hours till Nina walked in and looked at her, she shut the door and shook her head. "Peter's condition is becoming worse...as you suspected the Cortexiphan is masking the progress...sixty-five percent of his DNA has mutated." Nina looked down, "Olivia I know how much you love Peter and I know that you two haven't had much time but he needs to be put in a coma."

"So my blood isn't helping?"

"No...its slowing progression as he'd have completely regressed by now but you have two months at most...I can't pen point what day or what time but by the end of Feburary he won't be the man we know anymore."

Olivia shook her head, "I want to talk with him before we do anything...we decided to do this together so we're going to make the decision together. Have you told Walter yet?"

"Not yet, I'll do that after a decision is made." Nina turned to leave and Olivia spoke to her.

"Thank you," Nina turned to her, "when we met I couldn't see any good in you but over the past three years you've become an ally and a friend. I now know your motives are solely for Peter's sake and not something else."

Nina nodded, "I consider you the same Olivia...I know its in the past but I'm sorry I didn't see past her guise either."

"It doesn't matter now," she wiped her eyes, "what matters is Peter."

* * *

Peter woke to Olivia's hand in his hair, he opened his eyes and looked at her. He felt anguish and pain, not physical but emotional pain. "Olivia?"

"Hey, how do you feel?"

He chuckled, "I'm slowly turning into a weapon...I'm doing pretty good for that." He put a hand on her cheek. "Something's wrong, I can sense it...what did they find?"

"You're progress isn't progress, the Cortexiphan just masked the growth. Your DNA mutation is up to sixty-five percent...Nina and several doctors say two months, by the end of February you'll be gone." She shook her head and wiped away tears, "they want to put you in a permanent coma but we have the choice of keeping up with the transfusions...it'll give us more time, the two months but in the end you'll be gone."

Peter looked at her, "put me in the coma Olivia...its the safest place for me."

"What about what I want, I've had two weeks Peter when I want a lifetime." She shook her head and looked at him, "no...for once I'm saying 'no' to you. I'd rather have two months and have to shoot you then put you in a coma and have nothing." She looked at him, "I want those two months to wake up and tell you I love you, for you to hold me and love me and have dinner with me...to see you as you are. Don't tell me you don't want that either...that you'd rather face mortality and see me for as long as possible then say goodbye now and never wake up."

Peter knew she was right...she knew him so well, finally he nodded. "Okay...but the first sign..."

"I always carry my gun, there's no need to question it...not anymore."

By morning both sat talking about what they wanted to do in two months, it was nothing like go on a vacation or see something they'd never seen before. They just wanted the domestic bliss that would never be theirs. Peter agreed to move into the apartment, not because he didn't want to be with Walter because he did, he just wanted it to be about him and Olivia for as long as possible.

Written by: FD2008

* * *

A/N: Sorry but the tone had to be set...everything will work out in the end.


	6. Not Okay

Blood Bond

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and All of Season Three

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? JJ Abrams owns it...not me.

* * *

Chapter 6 Song: Stop This Train by John Mayer

* * *

Peter and Olivia got settled into her apartment two days later. Peter didn't bring much, just some clothes from home and a few books. Walter and Astrid hugged Peter before they left the apartment and they were finally alone.

Peter collapsed onto the couch with his head in his hands.

"How are you holding up," Olivia asked, well aware that it was a stupid question. She sat down beside him.

Peter didn't answer Olivia's question, but asked another, "What time is it?"

Olive glanced at the clock, "eleven thirty, another half hour." Peter had been given an anti-masking agent to add to the Cortexiphan so that the mutations couldn't hide behind it, and he was have transfusions of Olivia's blood with the agent in it every four hours. It was something neither of them looked forward to, but Peter insisted on being on time so he wouldn't hurt Olivia.

* * *

Olivia reached over and pulled Peter's head against her chest the way he had done for her so many times, and he cried until he fell sat down for dinner that night and tried to forget everything that was around them. Peter found a decent bottle of wine in the cabinet and Olivia had attempted to cook something edible.

They laughed and talked, but every word, every expression was tainted. Olivia enjoyed the wine, but Peter was advised against drinking in case he got violent.

There was a pause in their conversation and Olivia brought up a new topic, "Valentine's day is in a few weeks."

Peter looked up at her, "really? It's been that long since you got back.

Olivia chuckled a little, "It's three months, not a lifetime."

"Maybe," Peter said, "But when I had to go so long without you, it feels like forever." Peter leaned across the table and kissed her.

While their faces were still close Olivia whispered, "So what are you going to get me for Valentine's day?"

"I'm not telling you. you'll have to wait."

"You have no idea," Olivia stated.

Peter smiled and shrugged, "well what do you expect with everything that's been going on."

* * *

Olivia's face dropped and she pulled back from Peter, "Let's not mention that."

"Olivia can we please try to be light about this. I only have so much time..."

"Exactly," Olivia snapped, tears coming into her eyes, "I only have so Much Time with you. I doth want to spend it worrying."Peter grabbed Olivia's hand, "It'll be ok." He got up and moved around the table, bending down next to her. "Hey, it'll be okay baby."

Olivia closed her eyes and laid her head on Peter's shoulder. She could never imagine it being OK again...

Written by: Caithrine

* * *

A/N: Things aren't going well and go down stream from here


	7. Time Slipping Away

Blood Bond

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and All of Season Three

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? JJ Abrams owns it...not me.

* * *

Chapter 7 Song: Two Is Better Then One by Boys Like Girls

* * *

The weeks passed, slowly yet too quickly for Olivia...before she knew it half their time was gone. A month had passed and it meant facing the fact that one day soon she'd have to pull the trigger on the man she loved.

Her crying and sobs were more day by day and rivaled a pregnant woman's, no one could understand what she was going through. She'd gone to Sam Weiss but his only advice was to use the time wisely and that he wished he could change things but it was beyond his power this time.

Curling up beside Peter at night as he held her, listening to his heart beat she memorized it all. His scent, his every feature, the way he breathed and of course his heart beat because she wanted those memories for the future when she laid alone because she knew deep down his death would bring her to a status of widowed...no other man would make her happy.

* * *

It was one such night that she thought about everything, Peter was running a hand through her hair as she laid against him in his MIT shirt. "What will you regret most?" She moved her head to look at him, "what will you miss most?"

Peter sighed and thought about it, he could say a million things but his mind always came back to one thing...the fact he had Olivia for a short while but he'd never have that family with her.

"Children," he met her eyes, "never having children to teach things to. Never helping my son with a science fair project or teaching my little girl the piano. Never finding them in trees and them jumping down just to scare me because they have your fearlessness. Never seeing your eyes glow as you braid our daughter's hair or read her stories, or playing with our son." He kissed her head and Olivia couldn't help but begin to let tears fall. "Never seeing you hold them for the first time or hearing you scream at me for placing you where you are when the labor pains begin. Just never having that family I wanted with you."

She looked at him, "I'll regret not having you to turn to every time something goes wrong or feeling alone. Its like nothing goes right in my life. I lost my father, I lost my mother, I lost John and Charlie and loosing you...that more painful then loosing all of them together. I'd go through what I went through on the other side ten times over if this would never happen." She shook her head, "sometimes I wish I had just died on that table...I'd have died ignorant to what happened, to what is happening. I'd have died knowing how much I loved you and wouldn't be going through this pain."

Peter put his hand on her cheek and shook his head, "don't talk like that baby, the fact you're going to live and continue to fight, being the Olivia Dunham I love plus having this time no matter how short makes this okay. How do you think I would feel if I had learned the truth after you came back dead...that all of it was a lie and be here alone without you, knowing I had nothing?"

Olivia nodded and wiped away her tears, "okay, okay...no more regrets, I'm taking leave. We're going to spend the next month just us...I'll fight the world afterwards."

* * *

They spoke about memories and not regrets, deciding to make a photo album together for Olivia, something for the time they now labeled as 'After' so it was easy to speak about. It was a project they could do together and enjoy unlike the task they had set about doing a week before and setting up a grave site. Simple and black granite with their names set under 'Dunham-Bishop' so that they could be buried side by side when their deaths came...Peter's certain but Olivia's not so much. There had been no fuss and no debate, they wanted simple and kept it that way so it could be over and done with as soon as possible.

"Here, this one." Olivia handed him a picture and he looked at it, laughing as he did. "I remember that, it was right after the Donavon Case...you were trying to get the taste of Walter's horrible grape soda out of your mouth."

Peter nodded, "not my most photogenic moment."

"I don't know, its just you being you." She smiled, "its perfect for the album."

Peter looked at the pictures and found one he had taken of her, she was hunched over paperwork with her glasses on and tapping a pen to her lips. "I always did love this photo...it reminds me so much of who I fell in love with."

Olivia took it and set it aside, Peter looked at her. "Don't get rid of it."

"I'm not," she gave a small smile, "I'll put it in your suit pocket when you're buried, so you'll always have it...always have me." She wiped her eyes, "I'm crying so much it rivals a pregnant woman...Walter asked if I was pregnant the other day and I wanted to say yes but I told him the truth, we wouldn't have children."

Peter sighed and pulled her into his arms, Olivia curled into him. "Let's do something tonight, we'll time it around the transfusions. We'll go to New York and have dinner, go ice skating and see some of the city. I'll take one before I leave, get one at Massive Dynamic before going out, have one before we leave and come home."

"Sounds good, can we have Indian?"

"Always," he kissed her head and held her.

* * *

They had a nice night out, the first since they learned of the tragedy awaiting them. They acted just like every other couple looking for a night in New York City...no one knew the truth and they liked it better that way...it was just them as Olivia and Peter.

"Come on," Peter took her hand as they skated and Olivia smiled, "see you're doing great."

"Rachel was the skater not me, I can't skate." Olivia looked at him and Peter chuckled, helping her along.

"You're doing great Sweetheart, just glide like you normally do."

Olivia laughed and let him pull her along, "I wish we had a picture of this."

"We can get one, I have my phone...I can email it to the computer afterwards." He noticed a couple standing by the side watching everyone. "Come here." They skated over and the guy looked at them, "hi, sorry to interrupt but my girlfriend and I were wondering if you could get a picture of us."

"Sure," the woman smiled and Peter handed her the phone, it was ready to go.

"Just hit the screen when you got it." He pulled Olivia back and wrapped his arms around her, the picture was taken and both looked at it. "Thank you."

"No problem, we remember when we had random people taking our photos...they get us through everything."

Peter nodded, "that's the idea," he looked at Olivia and smiled, "that okay?"

"Perfect." She watched Peter send it and looked at him, "so it'll be ready when we get home?"

"Yeah."

* * *

They got home and Olivia sat reading her book while Peter laid watching a TV show, allowing the transfusion to take place. Olivia put the book down and laid down against Peter's side, he put his free arm around her. "I love you."

Olivia smiled, "I love you too...I think I'm okay finally, I think I can handle anything now." She smiled and leaned up, kissing him. "Because I have memories, both mentally and physically, to look back on and remember that at least I had you for a short time. Just like I remember what Charlie always told me when something happened. He always said 'you're gonna be fine' and when I think about him telling me that I know I will be." She chuckled, "part of me wants to connect with you in the tank so I can carry you around for a while but its too dangerous."

"Can you imagine the look on Walter's face?"

They ended up laughing and finished the TV show before going to bed. Peter laid thinking when Olivia's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What do you want your last moment to be like, if you just suddenly were lost...what would you want it to be like?"

"Here with you, so its like I went to bed and never woke up...dying in my sleep as I hold you." He kissed her head, "that's how I want my last moment to be spend, with you."

"Me too."

Written by: FD2008

* * *

A/N: Okay, next the rating increase...it will be M so you'll have to go to that rating to read.


	8. Only You

Blood Bond

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and All of Season Three

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? JJ Abrams owns it...not me.

* * *

Chapter 8 Song: Bless the Broken Road by Selah

* * *

Peter sat across from Olivia as they had breakfast, it was the day before Valentine's Day and he knew exactly what he wanted to get her.

"Remember that dream I had, the one you read that I told her...the one you said we'd make come true?"

She nodded, "marriage, kids, house...yeah, but we know it won't, why?"

"We've made a home Olivia, here both of us and we may never have children but I want you to consider marrying me. I want to get married tomorrow, I asked Broyles if he had anyone that could do a quick and simple ceremony and he said he did. It would just be the family and it would be simple."

"Peter..." she looked at him, "I don't think that's a good idea...I love you but marrying you would only make it worse on me and you know it. So no, no I won't...if we had more time then yes I would, I'd do it in a heartbeat but no...not now." She reached over and took his hand, "I'm never going to get married or love another man...so I'm content with us the way we are."

Peter nodded, "okay, if that's the way you want it then we'll keep it that way."

* * *

Later that day Olivia sat flipping through the finished photo album when she remembered Sam's words: Make the most of the time you have.

"Peter," she closed the album and walked to the living room where Peter sat filling out paperwork...he'd insisted on setting up a trust fund for Ella out of his portion of the Massive Dynamic inheritance, the rest went to Olivia. "Get your coat, we're going out for a while."

"Where?"

"Doesn't matter, come on."

They drove to the mall, Peter was trying to figure out what was going through Olivia's head but all he got was her emotions which were all over the place but the main one was happiness so he was content with what was going on.

* * *

They walked until they got to a jewelry store and Olivia turned to him, taking his hand. "I love you and I'd rather be married to you for a few days then not at all, besides it was your dream and I want to make that happen, to make our dream happen. So tomorrow we're going to get married, have some type of lunch with our family before going home and have the night to ourselves."

Peter chuckled and nodded, "what made you rethink the situation?"

"A wise man once told me that we have to seek the answers within ourselves...plus I was told to make the most of the time we have."

"Okay, well my budget isn't exactly tight so money doesn't matter..." he kissed her head, "just so you know."

Peter didn't expect anything big to hit Olivia's finger nor did he expect anything dazzling, he expected simple and that's what he got was simple...Olivia just got a simple gold wedding band to match his. No diamonds or engravings, just plain Olivia and that's what he loved most because she didn't like big things.

* * *

Getting the rings, they decided to head over to Walter's and tell him...it had become Walter's house and he'd done a fantastic job of keeping it clean and properly run.

"Walter we're here."

"Oh Peter, Olivia." He walked over and looked at them, "how are you feeling son, still taking the transfusions like you should?"

Peter chuckled, "every day, every four hours. Olivia and I wanted to talk to you about something."

They went to sit down in the living room and Olivia looked at Peter, "we're getting married tomorrow." She looked at Walter, "we know that we don't have much time but we want everything we can honestly have."

"Oh, will I be allowed to come or is it just going to be you and Olivia?"

Peter chuckled, "actually Walter, how soon can you recover that tux you told me about last year?"

"You're going to wear my tuxedo?" Walter looked at him, "I thought you said styles change?"

"It'll only be for the ceremony, I won't be wearing it anywhere else and it will be here at the house with us and Astrid, Broyles and Nina...no one else." Peter smiled, "these last few weeks are about trying to fulfill wishes and dreams and not just mine, but Olivia's and yours...everyone's. You dreamed that I would wear it and I will...no matter how insane I look."

* * *

The next afternoon Olivia stood in Peter's old bedroom getting changed, Astrid was helping her and she felt nervous for the first time. Broyles said he would escort her downstairs and down the aisle, even if there was no aisle.

"I saw Peter in his tux," Astrid looked at her as she finished Olivia's hair, "he looks both handsome and ridiculous, Walter should have never made him wear it."

Both women chuckled, a knock made them turn and the door opened to show Broyles. He nodded to her. "You ready Olivia?"

She nodded and smiled, "I am."

She took his arm and as they descended he asked her a question, "so will you change your name?"

"I don't know yet, I'll probably just hyphenate it and use Dunham on the job." She chuckled, "they'll start thinking of me as Walter's daughter if I say my name is Agent Bishop."

"That could be dangerous."

* * *

They got downstairs and Olivia found Peter standing beside Walter and Judge Driscoll, Peter did look ridiculous but very handsome. His eyes widened at the sight of her in a white dress and hair up. It was a plain white sleeveless dress that went to her knees and her hair was up in a bun with a rhinestone headband.

Judge Driscoll looked at them and smiled as Olivia took Peter's hand. "I was told to keep this short and sweet so I will. Olivia Catherine Dunham, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedding husband, to love and to care for him, cherish him in sickness and in health and forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?"

Olivia nodded, "I do."

"Peter James Bishop, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to care for her, to cherish her in sickness and in health and forsake all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Judge Driscoll smiled, "if you'll exchange rings and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'."

Astrid handed Peter's ring to Olivia and Broyles handed Olivia's to Peter. Peter took Olivia's hand and looked at her, "with this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring on her finger and squeezed her hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed." She placed Peter's ring on his finger and squeezed back, allowing a grin to cross her face.

"If one objects to this union, speak now." No one spoke and he nodded, "then without further to-do, by the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Peter leaned down and kissed Olivia, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Dinner was basically your order in variety, after Peter and Olivia had changed into down clothes which consisted of jeans and shirts, they joined the family. Driscoll had left to organize paperwork and to let the family be.

"Peter you can't drink, why did you do that?" Olivia looked at her husband as he took a sip of wine.

"Non-alcoholic," he looked at her and smiled, "Astrid was kind enough to get the kind that didn't contain alcohol."

Olivia looked at Astrid and mouthed a 'thank you' while the other woman just nodded. They sat down and all ate, Broyles managed to start up about college days and before long they were all telling tales of their days in college.

Olivia grasped Peter's hand when it squeezed her knee a bit too hard but said nothing, she took his hand and held it. Peter was quiet for a while but seemed fine, she noticed he stopped eating and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She smiled and he shook his head.

"Nothing, just full...Walter out did himself again." He chuckled and leaned over, kissing her head before whispering. "What do you say about getting out of here?"

She looked at him and chuckled, whispering back. "Someone's eager, another hour and we can go." She kissed him and turned back to the stories.

* * *

That hour did them in because as soon as they were through the apartment door and hour and a half later Peter pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

Olivia rang her arms around his neck and sighed, allowing him to attack her neck and chin. Pulling his head back up, she kissed him and let her hands float to the his shirt buttons.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, tossing her on the bed before climbing over her. Olivia looked at Peter and caressed his face before he took both her hands a little tight in one hand and held them above her head.

"Let me see you, hands off."

She chuckled and did as he asked, keeping her hands to herself as he undid her shirt and with her help getting it off, threw it aside. Her bra followed and instantly his hands and mouth were attacking her.

Olivia groaned at feeling of his mouth on her sternum and breasts, the assault he gave left her with more pleasure and it took her only seconds to realize what he was feeling she was too so her pleasure was doubled.

His hands worked on her jeans and panties, she had kicked off her boots as soon as she had hit the bed so he didn't have to deal with those. His assault lead on, continuing and soon she was on a floating cloud.

She came down just as she heard Peter's clothes hit the floor, Olivia looked up to see him crawling over her yet again but this time bare down to what he was born in. She reached out and touched his face, caressing his cheek and pulled him down to kiss him.

While expecting some type of foreplay, Olivia found there was none and Peter was instantly joining them in a dance as old as time. It was a little painful considering she hadn't had sex since John but pleasurable enough.

His hands held her wrists to the bed and he kissed her neck, Olivia groaned and tried to roll them but he pushed her down not letting her move. It took only a few moments for her to fall away and she was groaning his name.

"Peter...oh God!" She let out a yell, she'd failed to mention she was vocal during sex.

Peter said nothing, he just kissed her neck and shoulder before biting down at one point. Olivia groaned at it and felt seconds later as he let go, spilling into her.

"Oh God," she looked at him and he raised his head, she smiled and kissed him. "why didn't we do that sooner?"

"Good question," he gasped and let go, rolling off of her. "So much better."

Olivia shook her head, "don't compare...you promised not to."

He nodded, "sorry, my brain hasn't started completely yet."

* * *

She chuckled and turned to Peter, he was starring at her with the love he had. She smiled and leaned over, kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pushed her hair from her face before trailing his hand down her neck to her shoulder and down her arm to her hand. Taking it, he looked at the wedding band that sat there, "I want to get it engraved."

"With what?"

"You belong with me...so you'll always remember."

She smiled and kissed him, "I could never forget...freakishly good memory remember?" She curled up into his side and smiled, feeling his arm wrap around her...it was a little possessive and tight but she didn't say anything. "I love you."

"I love you too Liv," he kissed her head, not knowing as she fell asleep in his arms that it would be the last time he saw his wife as Peter Bishop.

Later that night, early in the morning Peter woke up and said nothing or did anything. He got out of bed and got dressed, leaving the apartment after a single visit to the kitchen and to his blood cooler.

Written by: FD2008

* * *

A/N: Okay, the next chapter is going to kill you all so be aware of that.


	9. Never Be The Same

Blood Bond

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and All of Season Three

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? JJ Abrams owns it...not me.

* * *

Chapter 9 Songs 

24 by Gem

I'll Never Be The Same by Red

* * *

Olivia woke up half an hour later, feeling cold. She rolled over looking for Peter, knowing he would be her source of warmth. Her hands searched the covers but he wasn't there. She opened her eyes, and sat up, looking around the room.

"Peter?" she called out hoarsely. She got no response.

Olivia got out of bed and wrapped herself in her robe hanging from the closet door. She stepped out of the room into the dark central area of the apartment. "Peter," She tried again, and heard nothing. The silence made her feel eerie and her danger mode kicked in. She went to the kitchen and found Peter's medical supplies, opening up the cooler with his transfusion supply in it.

The IV bags were empty and limp and thick dark red liquid filled the bottom of the cooler. Usually the smell of blood wouldn't have phased her, but this made Olivia's head churn.

* * *

She knew what he was doing. He had snapped. There were little signs the entire night, things that should have told her he'd changed. How harsh and urgent he was, the way he held her a little too tight, possessively, it wasn't her gentle Peter.

Peter was gone.

Olivia knew exactly what he had done. He had slit the bags so that Olivia couldn't knock him out and hook him up. He'd torn through all of them, the rest of the supply they had until Olivia was safe to get blood drawn again in a few days.

Olivia immediately kicked into overdrive. She dumped out the contents of the medical kit on the table an picked out several syringes. She stuck them into the bottom of the cooler and drew the blood up to fill the chamber.

She left them on the table and ran back to her room, getting dressed in under a minute, holster and bullet proof vest included. She put the syringes in the safe compartment in the front of her vest and grabbed her gun, shoving it and an extra cartridge into her holster, and grabbing her keys.

She already knew where he'd be.

* * *

Olivia raced past the booth at the warehouse. She had no illusions that the guards inside it were still alive. She hopped out to the SUV and flashed her clearance card at the door. It opened slower than she would have liked, but she used the time to pull her gun and her flashlight.

She walked through the halls cautiously until she came to the main hangar. For the most part it was dark, but there was a single light shining behind one of the desks. Olivia got down low hoping Peter wouldn't spot her, she moved slowly towards the shining light of the computer screen.

She holstered the flashlight and opened the protective pouch with the syringe, the sound of the Velcro tearing caught Peter's attention and he whipped around.

* * *

Olivia put both hands on her gun immediately, "Peter?" she said assertively.

He just looked at her, eyes dark and angry.

"Peter, you have to stop this. It's me Olivia. Your _wife_," she said, trying to jog something, anything, that was left of the Peter she knew.

His eyes softened for half a second and Olivia used it as her opportunity, she lowered her gun and lunged at Him with the needle. She almost had it in him, but he caught her arm and twisted it, throwing her against a nearby desk.

Her head hurt a little bit, but she got back up. Peter aimed a hit at her, but she dodged it and got him in the gut. He fell to his knees, but pulled Olivia down with him and straddled her on the floor.

"You are nothing," he growled.

Olivia glared at him. She thrust her hips up and used his misbalance to flip them, her arm at her throat, gun still in hand, "You are not Peter! You have to remember."

* * *

Olivia took her eyes off his for just a second to grab another syringe from the vest. The momentary break gave him just what he needed to throw her back.

She skidded backwards on the smooth concrete floor, until her head hit a cabinet hard and the glass panes shattered, sprinkling to the floor. Olivia put her arm up to protect her face. Olivia took longer this time to recollect herself. When she got back up, Peter was working on the computer again. There was a mechanical sound and Olivia looked up at the machine, it was beginning to assemble itself. Peter began to walk towards it.

"Peter," Olivia shouted, her voice hard. He turned around to look at her, "I didn't want to have to do this. I love you, Peter," She said the last four words softly, then pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot was heard and Olivia saw Peter go down before she herself felt the pain and the force knocked her to the ground. The bond they had, it was still there and part of her wanted it to kill her too. She felt the darkness surround her and she welcomed it.

* * *

A/N: The Epilogue will be added exactly an hour before Fringe airs CST (Central Standard Time).


	10. Memories of a Short Lifetime

Blood Bond

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and All of Season Three

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? JJ Abrams owns it...not me.

* * *

Chapter 10 Song: Two Worlds by Phil Collins

* * *

The cry filled the room, Olivia let her breathing return to normal as they held up the baby. "Congratulations Mrs. Bishop, its a girl."

The thoughts in her head were that it had to be a boy, it just had to be a boy...a little version of Peter to help her and not the girl HE had wanted so badly. "Don't congratulate me...just don't."

"Do you want to hold her?" The nurse tried to hand her to Olivia but she shook her head.

"NO, no I don't want to hold her! I don't want her...he wanted her, he wanted a girl...no." She folded her arms and laid back, not allowing herself to take the baby from the nurse. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "he wanted a girl...it was supposed to be a boy."

* * *

The name 'Baby Girl Bishop' stared at her, as if a big neon sign and all Olivia wanted to do was curl up and cry. She had been strong for months, not for herself or Walter or her family but for the tiny life that had been growing inside her. The only piece left of the man she loved, the man she had also murdered to save two worlds.

Looking down at her wedding band, she ran her finger over it and reached up, wiping tears from her eyes. Inside the wedding band was a simple engraving that had been done on what would have been hers and Peter's six month anniversary: YOU BELONG WITH ME.

The door to her room opened and Nina walked in, walking to the tiny bassinette that held everything she couldn't handle at the moment.

"She's beautiful Olivia, you can see Peter in her nose and chin." Nina looked at her, "have you thought of a name?"

Olivia shook her head, "I don't know what he would want to name her."

* * *

The bond that had bound them for two months never seemed to fade, all she wanted was Peter and he wasn't there and her heart couldn't hold any room for the baby laying asleep next to her, it was already taken.

"Walter thought of the name Elizabeth, after Peter's mother."

Olivia nodded, "I thought about it, I don't know if I can do this Nina. I don't think I can take care of her only to loose her like I lost Peter...I don't even think I have any room to love her."

"Give it time Olivia, its only been ten months...right now you need to focus on your daughter. Peter would want you to hold her and love her...grasp onto any part of him that was left."

She looked at her hand and ran her finger over the band again, "he wanted a daughter...he wanted to teach her the piano. He wanted a little girl to treat like a princess, to love and care for...he has a daughter and he'll never know her. She'll never know him, how kind and gentle he was or how much he was willing to sacrifice to keep both worlds she's from safe."

Nina nodded, "I'll leave you two to bond, try to nurse her Olivia...it might help."

The door closed and Olivia looked at the baby, she was sleeping and oblivious to the world around her. So innocent and fragile and in need of guidance...guidance only a father could give.

* * *

Olivia began to remember parts of her life before the baby entered into the world. The day she found out that she was pregnant became like a haunted memory...their final hours had conceived the very child they were never supposed to have.

_Olivia stood in her bathroom staring at the third test she'd taken today, then down at her trashcan where all you could see on the surface of the rubbish was white sprinkled with little pink pluses and threw down the test in her hand and it clattered with all the others in the bin. _

_This one stood out more though. The silver-gray screen printed with 8 bold couldn't attempt to deny the truth anymore. She sunk to the cold linoleum floor, head in her hands. Just as tears began to fall, her stomach churned. Olivia rolled over to her knees in front of the toilet and threw up the heaves stopped she placed her head carelessly on the rim of the toilet and closed her eyes, whispering one word, "Peter..."_

* * *

The memory of that fateful night she wish she could forget, the night her world had literally ended...the night she shot her husband to save two worlds.

_The look in his eyes, the darkness she saw... she pleaded both emotionally hoping he'd sense it but also with her eyes. He was Peter...the love of her life, her partner and best friend...her husband and she knew a part of him still existed...she just had to find it._

_She knew she'd have time, she just had to find it...find some part of him to have him hold onto to get the syringe in him. _

_When he said she was nothing to him, ready to kill her, she knew he was lost because any part of Peter still left wouldn't allow her to get hurt...he'd fight to protect her. _

_The final blow, the moment he had pushed her into the cabinet like he had when it all began meant he was completely gone and lost. The man she loved, the husband she had vowed to be with just the day before, the only one she dreamed of being the father of her children...he was gone. _

_She got up and pulled her weapon as he started toward the machine, it was the moment they all knew was coming. She couldn't shoot him like an execution because she made a promise she'd be the last thing he saw and she'd be damned if he saw that machine in his last moments._

_"Peter," she shouted and turned, for a second she thought she saw his blue eyes lighten and become the Peter she knew so well but it wasn't so...she knew that deep down. "I didn't want to have to do this," she didn't but she had to. "I love you Peter."_

_With that she took the shot, her eyes connecting with his and for the first time she felt relief like he knew moments before bullet hit he was free...then it was over because she felt the pain and knew he was dead. The bond they had, it was still there and part of her wanted it to kill her too. She felt the darkness surround her and she welcomed it...wanting to die if she could never be with Peter._

* * *

That night that had been their last, the night that should have been only theirs had been what brought her to that moment...that night had started out as just being about Peter and Olivia but ended with it just being Olivia and the baby.

_Olivia was a little surprised at Peter force as he squeezed her thigh. She quickly grabbed his hand and his grip got back to the apartment and no sooner was the door closed than Peter had her against the wall. _

_His kissed were hot and urgent and it didn't take him long to find her sweet spot. Olivia did try think of why he already knew exactly where it was. She just melted in the bliss of his lips on her collarbone, and pulled them back up to meet 's eyes closed as her body shook underneath him. She hadn't felt that with anyone ever. No one had ever so completely blown her mind that way. _

_Peter collapsed next to her and she breathed heavily, trying to prolong the he wrapped his arms around her waist, she couldn't remember feeling anything so good in a long time. _

_She was at bliss, perfect bliss for the first time she could remember._

* * *

The world hadn't ended that day, the day they made to decision to treat what was happening like cancer. She wanted time, two weeks wasn't enough and to be honest it was the fact her alternate got two months so she should at least have more...however in the end she got only two months exactly as he didn't make it to the end of Feburary...just to the middle.

_Olivia sat next to Peter's bed, holding his hand and waiting for his eyes to open. After Nina had explained the ultimatum to her, she didn't know what to do, but when Peter's eyes opened slowly, she knew._

_Peter told her to just do it. Lock him away in his mind. Olivia knew if she did that she would get to see him still. Get to spend time with him. Maybe even get a little more than those two months. But she knew, even though she would get time with him, he would get no time with her. She'd rather them be together for a short while than to loose him to an eternal sleep now._

* * *

A bar fight, how them...their dates never went to plan. This she remembered all too well from before. In the end it was more about their bond, the need to defend and protect. Despite his beat down Peter told her now to get into it and even pushed her behind him. She was willing to let him handle it till the man tried to punch Peter again...no one would touch him and get away with it.

_Olivia walked out of the bathroom and saw Peter take a swing at guy. The first thing that went through her mind was simply NOT AGAIN._

_The guy decked Peter hard and she rushed over. It seamed like on a few seconds passed before she had them all on the floor and the owner was kicking them out._

_Olivia and Peter laughed the entire way back to her apartment with occasional winces from Peter._

_When they got back to the apartment, Olivia felt a little silly just sitting around in the showy blouse, but she could see that Peter liked it so she didn't change. She had to admit the attire brought out a little confidence in her, enough for her to playfully flirt with Peter as they played Poker._

_"You're cheating," Peter laughed again after she'd won again after they'd already increased it to best 7 out of 10. _

_"I don't have to cheat," Olivia retorted playfully, "You're getting distracted all on your own."_

_"Well your not exactly helping my focus."_

_Olivia blushed. She loved the witty back and forth. She loved that he was flattering her, but as it often did, the thought of how often he'd already done this with HER._

_Olivia hid it well and threw down her cards again, "I win."_

* * *

That day fate had placed her hand to turn him away, the anger and pain had been too much but she'd never know that by turning him away she was turning away fate...giving them little time when they could have had more. That night sitting in the garden had began the anger and rage, she had thrown it in his face as if he meant nothing to her when she would always be his and he would always be hers.

_She acted as if nothing was wrong but he still said nothing...acted as if nothing was wrong and it hurt. Finally when Barrett said he knew it wasn't Amanda because her eyes...that made her upset, the anger just boiled over._

_She knew he'd try to find her and find her he did...when he tried to touch her shoulder she wanted to lean into it but she leaned away, not wanting to be touched by him. Peter had betrayed her, he should have known and he didn't._

_"Olivia? Are you okay?" He sat down and she looked at him, it was if he didn't know. "What is it?"_

_That hurt, he didn't know what 'it' was? "You know what Barrett said? He said he looked into her eyes, and he knew it wasn't her."_

_"Olivia..."_

_He could try to explain it, she knew he was going to but she was so angry at that moment...so much part of her wanted to take him back to that world and leave him there without a way home. The other part, the huge part knew he didn't belong there because he belonged with her._

_"I understand the facts. I know that she had reams of information about me and about my life and about the people that were close to me. And I understand that if she slipped up that she would have a completely reasonable explanation for it. And I guess to expect you to have seen past that is perhaps asking a little bit too much._

_"But when I was over there, I thought about you. And you were just a figment of my imagination. But I held onto you, and it wasn't reasonable, and it wasn't logical, but I did it, so... why didn't you? She wasn't me. How could you not see that? Now she's everywhere." She felt as if everything wasn't hers...as if he wasn't hers anymore. "She's in my house, my job, my bed, and I don't want to wear my clothes anymore," she wanted to scream at him, demanding to know why he didn't know but all she could do was tell how she felt at that moment. "And I don't want to live in my apartment, and I don't want to be with you. She's taken everything."_

_She got up after that, barely hearing his admission of apology but she heard it and it made it worse because he sounded broken. It didn't matter, not anymore..._

* * *

He was everything to her and she told him so on the other side, he belonged with her and her alone. She just realized it too late and then it would be nearly too late hours later.

_Olivia walked into the apartment. She was happy to see Peter but afraid that she couldn't keep the act up for long. She spoke quickly then grabbed the nearest thing and smashed it over Charlie's head._

"_Peter, its me," Olivia said breathily._

"_Thanks, I think I just figured that out."_

_Olivia and Peter stood over the blue prints of the machine with the picture from the observer laid out next to them. Peter spoke of all the things that Walternate had told him, of all the things that he was so prepared to do, but knew he'd regret as soon as she walked through the door._

"… _But his bringing me back was never about fixing this universe," Peter said solemnly, meeting Olivia's eyes, "It was about destroying yours."_

"_I'm sorry," Olivia said, putting it out there._

_Peter took a deep breath. It had been the elephant in the room, but they couldn't avoid it forever, "How long did you know?"_

"_A few weeks," Olivia said. She started to speak quickly looking for the words that would change the look of betrayal on Peter's face._

_A silence fell between them as Peter stared at the picture._

"_Peter," Olivia began, "You don't belong here."_

"_No I don't belong here," Peter said wraspily. A hint of a smile balanced on Olivia's lips, "But I don't belong there either," Peter said with conviction._

_Olivia's face turned almost harsh. She couldn't let him make this decision, "Yes you do," she whispered. She took a step closer to Peter and said the thing she knew she had to say. The thing she was most afraid of, but nothing else would work, "I have thought of a hundred reasons… why you should come back. To… to fight the shape shifters, to take care of Walter, to...to save the world. But in the end… you have to come back…" Tears started to threaten Olivia's eyes, but she held them back, "because you belong with me."_

_Olivia stepped tentatively towards him, then reached up and put her hand on his neck. Their lips touched for the first time and what just a few hours later, almost became their last._

* * *

Their first date had been a disaster too...she realized that if she had told him that night he probably wouldn't have ran but stayed. That night had been what lead to his death and in the end it had been her fault.

_She was giddy...that was the only way to describe it, she had taken a bath and washed her hair as soon as she got home. Peter had asked if she wanted to go get a drink and she thought about it for only a nanosecond, playing it off as a 'sure why not, we saved the universe after all' but inside she was like a gawking teenage girl being asked on her first date. _

_Olivia stood in front of her closet for what seemed like hours before finally deciding on jeans and a black top with boots and a jacket. She did her hair but at the last second undid it knowing how much Peter liked it down and if she kissed him he could put his hands through it._

_The entire ride she was smiling, couldn't take it off her face and as she waited on the porch she was jumping in place almost literally. _

_Seeing Peter's smiling face when he opened the door was perfect. "Hey."_

_"Hey." _

_She barely heard him as he spoke, her emotions getting the better of her and it was there, the same Goddamn glimmer that had surrounded the building and she knew..._

_Peter was from the other side. _

_And her world came crashing down at that moment._

_Walter asked her not to tell Peter and immediately as Peter came down the stairs Astrid came in so she grabbed her phone and acted like a call had come through. "Yeah Rachel I'll be right there, okay bye...not its fine, I was just finishing up." She hung up and looked at Peter, shrugging and putting on a fake smile._

_"Rachel, is everything all right?"_

_"Yeah, Ella needs her meds and Rachel forgot, she figured with my badge I could get it before the pharmacy closed. We'll reschedule...I'm sorry Peter."_

_He waved her, "no go but tell the little princess not to get sick again, Dunham women when they're sick are insanely cranky."_

_She let the comment slide and left, breaking down only in the car. The man she was falling for was from another universe. _

* * *

He was always by her side, even when he didn't have to be. Helping her, loving her...being her rock in the storm of their lives. The day he had walked into the hospital room with flowers, trying to help her...she knew without a doubt she'd fallen for Peter Bishop. A year before she'd met him trying to save her lover's life and at that moment she longed to be in his arms.

_She sat trying to compartmentalize what had happened, she knew the facts but trying to figure out why the nurse was after her...what information she had._

_Peter, her ever loyal partner and friend, showed up with flowers and for a moment she considered telling him yellow was the color she hated more then anything but the gesture was sweet so she refrained. _

_As much as she'd have liked it to be a social visit, she couldn't let it be when she was just attacked. _

_"So who was she?"_

_He walked around the bed as he spoke, "Walter thinks that she was a shape-changing soldier from another universe. He thinks that might be where you went. Hmm. Do you think it's a bad sign that I can say that out loud and neither one of us thinks I'm crazy?" _

_His last comment made her chuckle, "She thought I knew where something was hidden."_

_Like always, he read her so well and reassured her. "No matter what happened to you, and no matter where you went, Walter will figure it out." He looked at her with a look of concern for a moment and sat on the bed. "Olivia, I need to ask you something."_

_"Sure."_

_"Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy. You said that to me just after you woke up. Do you remember it?" He spoke those words with perfect speech, even her memory wasn't that good so he must have known it by heart._

_"No. Latin?"_

_"Mm-mm. Greek. My mother used to say that to me every night before I went to bed."_

_That made her laugh and looked at him with a smile, "There really isn't a point where things just can't get weirder, is there? What does it mean?"_

_"It means 'be a better man than your father'. Walter was already gone. It was like a code between my mother and me. It meant keep your people close. Take care of the people you care about."_

_He lived up to his mother's expectations because he took care of everyone, even those he didn't know. The first few days he met her he took good care of her the best way a stranger could and from that moment he'd been her friend and her most trusted partner._

_"Well you're good at that."_

_The smile that lit his face made her smile, his eyes shone brightly and for once he was genuinely happy...she could tell. "It's good to see you again Olivia Dunham."_

_"It's good to see you too." She actually meant that and let her smile continue till the nurse interrupted._

* * *

Olivia Dunham had seen the picture in the file, read his file, memorized it so if she had to blackmail him she could. She noticed his smile at first and then his eyes, like almost instantly the world around her ceased...he made her feel safe and he was a stranger. Unknown that the day she pleaded for a man's life, the man she pleaded to would be the love of her life and the man who stole her heart completely...taking it all away with his death.

_Seeing him, she rushed over. "Peter Bishop, Olivia Dunham." He took her hand without a reason to, " I'm with the FBI."_

_His face changed, no longer as smile. "Okay."_

_"You've heard of Flight 627."_

_He nodded, "The Hamburg flight, of course."_

_"You may be able to help us with that."_

_She didn't show it but his laughter gave a sort of unexpected warmth, he started forward as she backed up to meet him. "No, I think you've got the wrong guy."_

_"Your father is Walter Bishop."_

_Oh, she struck a nerve, she saw it even as he didn't look away. "The last time somebody asked me that it was an accusation."_

_For some strange reason, she couldn't keep a smile off her face as she spoke. "Well, he's the man we're looking to speak with, but due to his current status, you're the only one who can provide us access."_

_He got pissed of very quickly, "And what possible help could that man be to you? And what is it exactly that you're expecting me to do? Hop on a plane with you back to Massachusetts? I just got here honey."_

_"I can have you on a return flight here in four days, but first..."_

_"Let me save you the time. I'd rather stay here in Iraq. That's how much I want to see my father."_

_He walked away, she had asked nicely and now she had to beg. "I'm going to beg you as one human being to another. Your father may be able to save someone who is dying. Someone I care about very much."_

_His eyes changed, Peter Bishop's eyes changed and she saw the empathy he had. His voice became soft as he spoke to her and she still felt that sense of safety around her as he did. "Sweetheart, we all care about someone who is dying. I can't help you, I'm sorry."_

_That pissed her off, she had asked, begged and now she had to resort to blackmail. What exactly was it about Peter Bishop that made her feel safer then John ever could...now she was having to blackmail him. _

_"I know why you're here. I have your file."_

_He chuckled, obviously amused but asked anyways. "What file?"_

_He walked to her as she talked and that protection became more and more, she felt like a bomb could hit her and it wouldn't hurt her...as long as he was there. "The one the FBI would say doesn't exist. And it has everything. Where you've been, what you're running from. And what you need while you're here. So, either you come with me, or I let certain people know your whereabouts." He looked around the room trying to find enemies but she knew he'd find none._

_His charming yet frustrated smile emerged again. "When do we leave?"_

* * *

The sounds of crying brought her out of memories she both wanted to escape and dwell in. But Olivia knew she couldn't live in the world of the past forever. She could ask Walter to send her back in time, hell she could even have Massive Dynamic do it and it would probably be less dangerous, but it wouldn't bring Peter back in the end.

And all she would truly end up doing was leaving her child with no parents at all, alone in the world.

Olivia looked over at the crying baby in the bassinet. She simply stared at it through the plastic walls for a moment, then reached tentatively. She couldn't quite reach the inside from the bed so she grasped the edge of the bassinet and wheeled it beside her. She looked down at the baby and ran her finger lightly along the child's cheeks. She could see it. She had Peter's nose and her own thin lips, and as the baby opened its eyes she could see what she feared and needed most.

* * *

She stared into Peter's eyes once again. Deep, blue, and sincere, her final connection to Peter. Looking in her child's eyes, Peter's eyes, the emptiness that was in her nerves for so long seemed a little less heavy. She hadn't lost him, not completely. Olivia was a little more comforted that she'd be able to look into Peter's eyes every day of her life. She wouldn't have to be alone.

She picked up the baby out of the bassinet and the crying quieted. She could feel tears threatening the edge of her eyes and a similar look on her features to the night she'd found Peter on the other side.

She chose the name not because she liked it and not because it was cute, but because it could remind her of everything Peter was without reminding her of _her._

"Livia," Olivia whispered, "Livia Sweetheart Bishop. It's the name your father would have wanted."

Written By: FD2008 and Caithrine

* * *

A/N: And we're done...we made a challenge for ourselves to post within the hour before Fringe comes on and we finished at 7:35 pm CT.


End file.
